


Strictly Ballroom

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Strictly Ballroom au, and i kinda love it, i cant believe myself, i wrote this monster, thats a lie but u know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a darthfett Strictly Ballroom au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin can’t see what’s wrong with the way he danced. He was sick and tired of dancing other people’s steps and it seemed like the only thing the people around him cared about was dancing the way the federation dictated. Rex wasn’t very helpful- according to him, he didn’t know what he thought of Anakin’s moves. Even his partner Obi-Wan had yelled at him for it, saying he wouldn’t dance with Anakin again until he danced the way he was supposed to.

It had seemed like they’d make up, they’d danced together like they used to after one of the new dancers had tripped, tearing Obi-Wan’s shirt. Obi-Wan smiles as they tango, leaning close.

“I knew you’d come to your senses.”

That does it for Anakin, and he twirls, graceful as he repeats the same flashy steps from the competition.

“Anakin, no, you can’t do this. I don’t _want_ this.”

“Oh yeah?” Anakin scowls. “Well, what do you want?”

“I want Mace Windu to walk in here _right now_ and say ‘Aayla Secura’s broken both her legs and I want to dance with you!’” Obi-Wan glares, pulling away.

As soon as the words leave his lips, the doors swing open and five-time grand champion Mace Windu strides over to Obi-Wan.

“Aayla Secura’s broken both her legs and I want to dance with you.”

Obi-Wan beams, falling into Mace’s arms as they begin to dance. Anakin walks off, scowling. Fine, if his partner since childhood wants to leave him for some smug asshole like Mace, Anakin doesn’t care. He doesn’t need Obi-Wan at all.

He can hear Cody and Rex talking to Obi-Wan and Mace about their dancing, how they were fiancés. He could practically hear the way Obi-Wan was smiling. So fucking what? It’s not like he’d wanted to dance with Obi-Wan anyways…

When the studio had cleared, he began to dance, practicing in front of a mirror. So what if his steps weren’t traditional? So what if they were “flashy” and “crowd-pleasing?” They were _his_ steps and they felt amazing, nothing like the way dancing traditionally felt. He knew he’d never let this go.


	2. Chapter 2

Boba watches as the star of the studio, Anakin Skywalker, dances. The way he leaps and twirls is amazing, Boba can only dream of dancing that well. He’d just started and he still didn’t have a partner to dance with so he ended up doing a lot of cleanup around the studio while the other students learned moves he couldn’t.

He’d hidden back in another room, but found himself approaching Anakin without really thinking about it. Anakin was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice Boba until he’d finished the number, pressed up against the mirror, palms against the glass as if he was being held by a lover.

Anakin whips around, shocked to see another person in the studio. He wouldn’t have danced that way if he’d known someone was watching him. The student smiles awkwardly, obviously tense.

“That’s looking good.” Boba says, and Anakin frowns, confused.

“What are you doing here?”

Boba fumbles for a response before Anakin cuts in.

“How long have you been here?”

“A year?” Boba answers without thinking. “I was just looking for someone…”

“Everyone’s gone home.” Anakin relaxes. This man wasn’t going to say anything about his dancing.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve just got this idea. I want to dance with you.”

“What?” Anakin can’t believe this. A beginner? With him? There was no way this guy was serious.

“I want to dance with you your way, and I want to dance at Boonta Eve.”

“You wanna dance my way. At Boonta Eve?”

“Yeah.” Boba nods.

Anakin laughs incredulously. “You can’t dance my way. You don’t win.”

“You’ve been overdoing it. You need to keep it simpler, and dance from the heart, and if you had the right partner…”

“Oh, I see. That’s you, is it?”

“I understand how you feel, I make up my own steps too.”

“You make up your own steps?”

“And now we both don’t have partners-“

“-Look, what are you going on about? You’ve never had a partner. You’ve been dancing for a year, and you come up to me, someone who’s been dancing since they were six years old, and you say you want to dance non-federation, and convince the judges at the Boonta Eve Grand Prix, all with three weeks to train?” Anakin cuts in. He has to be dreaming, there’s no way in hell this beginner is coming to him with a suggestion like this. Boba just nods.

“Okay, I don’t think so.” Anakin shakes his head, turning away.

“Let me try.”

“Just go home.”

“Give me an hour!”

“This is _very_ embarrassing.” Anakin keeps walking away, rolling his eyes a little. “You’re going to wake up tomorrow feeling like the biggest idiot around.”

Boba stops following, exasperated. “Look, do you want to dance your own steps or not?”

“It’s none of your business.” Anakin snaps, turning around to face Boba. “A beginner has no right to approach an open amateur.”

“Yeah? Well an open amateur has no right to dance non-federation.” Boba gives him a dirty look.

“That’s different.” Anakin huffs.

“How? How is it different? You’re no better than any of the others, you think you are but you’re just fucking scared! You’re a goddamn gutless wonder!” Boba glares at Anakin, so angry that some pompous, entitled douche would shut him down without even giving him a chance. He turns around to storm off. Anakin sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“What’s your name again?”

“Boba.” he stops in the middle of the studio, turning back to face Anakin.

“Alright then, Boba. Rumba.” Anakin walks over, grabbing Boba’s hand and putting it on his hip. “I lead, so don’t push me.”

They start to dance, Anakin taking it slowly when he realizes Boba doesn’t even know where to start with a rumba. He guides Boba through the steps, swaying his hips with ease. As they dance, he explains that the story of the dance is one of love.

“We’re telling a story when we dance this, so look at me like you’re in love. Got it?”

Anakin finds himself having a good time dancing, getting into plotting their routine to the point where he won’t even listen when Boba tries to make a suggestion. Boba scowls, performing a step as he circles Anakin, heels clacking on the floor. Anakin pauses, watching him, mouth open slightly. He hadn’t expected that from Boba at all.

“Where’d that come from?”

“It’s a step I’ve been working on at home.”

“Show me?” Anakin asks, watching as Boba smiles and does it again for him. At the end of the night, when he walks with Boba to the door, he tells Boba he’s still going to do the tryouts.


	3. Chapter 3

They continue to practice together when the studio is empty even as Anakin tries out with other dancers. Each time some flaw is found, Ahsoka pointing out what Anakin doesn’t want to admit. He doesn’t want to let down his family but he can’t dance with any of these people.

The days before the Boonta Eve grand prix pass quickly, Boba improving with each passing night. They dance well together, like they were meant to be partners. Anakin almost feels bad for continuing the try-outs, but he can’t admit that he’s been dancing with some no-name beginner- even if that beginner is quickly improving.

People start to gossip, Cody giving Obi-Wan all the details about Anakin’s apparent inability to find a partner. Rex is just annoyed that Anakin was too stuck up to even help him and Cody with their bogo pogo.

All of the pressure is starting to wear Anakin down, and he even snaps at Boba one night when he doesn’t mean to. They decide to take a break from their routine, Boba asking about his mom and her old partner. Boba asks why Shmi never talks about competing and Anakin just shrugs, telling him it’s because of his dad.

When they hear a noise from downstairs the sneak into the stairwell leading up to the roof, hiding where they can watch his dad through a window. Qui-Gon puts on a record, starting to dance. Anakin watches for a moment before turning his attention back to Boba, dismissing it as just his father messing around. They start to dance on the roof, finding their rhythm again. Boba laughs softly, smiling at Anakin as they practice.

They start to practice more on roof, both mornings and nights. No one looks for them up there and Anakin really can’t believe how much Boba has improved since they’ve started. Boba really is stunning.

Finally, Anakin tells Boba he’s ready.

“For what?”

“I want you to try out with me for Tahl tomorrow.” Anakin smiles warmly at Boba.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Anakin nods, grinning when Boba hugs him close.

“I can’t wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin takes Boba home that night, chatting with him as they walk. He stops outside of Boba’s place, pausing to say goodnight. Boba cuts in before he can speak, a little nervous about trying out.

“Do you really think the rumba is the right dance?”

“Yeah, Tahl will love it.” Anakin nods.

“I do too- the rumba, I mean.”

“Boba, you know how I said the rumba was the dance of love?” Anakin leans back a little.

“Yeah?” Boba shifts forward, hopeful. Anakin was gorgeous, and sweet, and they’d been dancing together all this time, and laughing, and Anakin must feel the same way.

“Well…it’s fake. You just pretend to be in love. It’s not real.”

“Oh, oh no, I didn’t mean-“ Boba laughs awkwardly, moving back and accidentally bumping into a trash can.

“Are you alright?” Anakin tries to help Boba up only to be pushed back.

“You’d better go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Boba walks away as quickly as he can. How stupid could be possibly be? Of course someone like Anakin would never love him. Anakin probably has some gorgeous girlfriend who’s an award winning dancer too. He’d never fall for someone like Boba, from a dumpy little neighborhood with nothing really going for him. He was an idiot…


	5. Chapter 5

On the night of the next competition, Jango demands that Boba stay home to help around the house. Boba almost stays, but despite it all he finds himself sneaking out to go dance. Even if Anakin doesn’t love him back he still has a responsibility to Anakin as his partner.

In a private room in the building hosting the competition, Tahl speaks with the other judges. Federation president Sheev Palpatine brings an interesting deal to the table. One of the star couples are splitting up, leaving Maul partnerless. Maul was an established star and would be perfect for Anakin. Sheev brings up the point that seeing Anakin dancing the right steps with a partner like Maul could do wonders for everyone. As much as Tahl dislikes Palpatine she has to agree, the school would flourish.

As the other judges filter out, Sheev pulls her aside, slipping his arm around her shoulders and guiding him to the window overlooking the dance floor.

“He doesn’t deserve a partner like Maul. I’ve been receiving phone calls all week about the steps Anakin danced before.”

“Oh, Anakin’s learned his lesson.” Tahl shakes her head. “You don’t have to worry about any more of his steps.”

Sheev sighs, turning from the window to look at Tahl. “We both know where that young man was heading, don’t we? He’s talented, but foolish. You’re all lucky I’m giving him such a generous chance to prove himself again. Let us not forget that a Boonta Eve champion becomes a hero, Tahl. A guiding light to all dancers. Someone who will set the right example.”

Tahl nods, looking back out to the dancers on the floor. Obi-Wan dances with Mace, a fake smile plastered on his face. He’s found that Anakin was right about Mace being too pompous to stand, they could barely be civil anymore. Only Obi-Wan’s drive to win keeps him in Mace’s arms, following the steps with practiced ease.

“I love dancing, Tahl,” Sheev’s voice pulls Tahl from her thoughts, “and I’m not about to let all we’ve worked for be destroyed.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tahl goes down to the family, holding the article that was going to be printed about Maul joining with Anakin. When Shmi asks if she knows anything about the mystery person Anakin was trying out with, Tahl hands her the piece of paper.

“Look at that and see what you think." 

Shmi reads it out loud, starting to smile. The article describes the situation leading to Maul’s partner’s retirement, reaching the bottom of the page quickly.

“-and finally the question on every dance fan’s lips: who will snap up Maul?”

“Anakin Skywalker.” Tahl smiles warmly, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody all starting to grin.

“Do you really think he’ll dance with him?” Shmi asks, hopeful.

“Straight after his exhibition he’s hopping into the social dance with Anakin.” Tahl squeezes Shmi’s hand.

“Oh Qui-Gon, it’s an answer to our prayers.” Shmi beams. Boba walks over, a little nervous about the try-outs.

"Boba, isn’t it exciting?” Shmi turns to him. “I thought he’d never find a partner but everything’s turned out wonderfully!”

“You really think so?” Boba’s so hopeful. Had Anakin told them about him already? Shmi tells him that of course she thinks so, her smile brightening even more when Anakin walks over.

“Hey, mom. I was gonna tell you-“

“Ani, I can’t believe you” Shmi hugs him close. “Always finding the perfect solutions to whatever problems come up.”

“This is fantastic.” Rex claps Anakin on the shoulder when Shmi pulls back.

“You could’ve told us, you know.” Cody smiles fondly, not at all surprised Anakin had kept someone like Maul a secret. Everyone would've been so jealous.

“You haven’t even seen us dance yet.” Anakin smiles at Boba.

“You two were made for each other, Anakin.” Tahl shakes her head. “We don’t _need_ to see you dance.”

“Who would’ve thought? Our Ani dancing with someone like Maul.” Shmi shakes her head a little. Boba’s smile fades.

“Maul?”

“Boba, I…I didn’t know.” Anakin tries to explain. When the announcer calls that Maul and his partner will be dancing the rumba, Boba runs away from the group. Of course Anakin found someone better, no one in Anakin’s family would’ve been this excited to see an open amateur like him dancing with a beginner like Boba. He should never have gotten so hopeful.

When Anakin finally catches up to Boba, he tries to assure Boba he knew nothing about his being paired up with Maul.

“Are you going to dance with him?”

“Boba, I… He’s a champion.”

“I think you should. He’s your style.” Boba tries not to show how hurt he really is, his voice a little more bitter than he’d wanted.

“I’ve been working towards winning Boonta Eve since I was six years old, Boba.” Anakin sighs.

“I’m sure you’ll win.” Boba sighs, turning to watch Maul from behind the curtain. “I could never dance like that.”

As a new song comes on Anakin finds himself drawing Boba into his arms, starting to move with the music.

 

_**You won’t admit you love me** _

_**And so, how am I ever to know** _

_**You always tell me** _

_**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps** _

 

Anakin sways, Boba’s hand in his, focused solely on his partner. He doesn’t know why dancing with Boba feels perfect, even with federation steps.

 

_**If you can’t make your mind up** _

_**We’ll never** _

_**Get started** _

_**And I don’t want to wind up** _

_**Being parted** _

_**Broken-hearted** _

 

Boba rests his cheek on Anakin’s shoulder as they move together. He shouldn’t be doing this, he’s much too attached to Anakin for this to end well. It’s not like Anakin loves him back.

 

_**So if you really love me, say yes** _

_**But if you don’t dear, confess** _

_**And please don’t tell me** _

_**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps** _

 

Anakin dips Boba, Boba’s arm around his neck. He doesn’t think if he could look away from Boba if he wanted to. His partner is so gorgeous, and he knows he should step in to say he won’t dance with Maul. How can he, though?

 

_**If you can’t make your mind up** _

_**We’ll never** _

_**Get started** _

_**And I don’t want to wind up** _

_**Being parted** _

_**Broken-hearted** _

 

Neither of them notice as Anakin’s family and friends gather around to watch them dance. None of them can believe it. Anakin, dancing with someone like Boba. How could he?

 

_**So if you really love me, say yes** _

_**But if you don’t dear, confess** _

_**And please don’t tell me** _

_**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps** _

 

Finally, Boba notices the others, hearing Obi-Wan push his way to the front of the group, seeing the scorn on his face when he says “you’re kidding me.” He trips, falling to the floor.

 

_**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps** _

 

Anakin kneels down, taking Boba’s shoulders in his hands and reassuring him, ignoring the group of people staring at them. As the announcer dismisses Maul and his partner they all rush over, pulling Anakin and Boba away from each other. When Anakin tries to say that he won’t dance with Maul he’s shut down, but nobody listens. Finally, he gets a word in, after Boba has left, telling them all he won’t dance with Maul, and that if he dances, it’s going to be the way _he_ wants to dance. He leaves them all speechless, knowing he needs to make things right with Boba.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin runs all the way to Boba’s house, finding Boba seated on the porch. He tries to get Boba's attention from alley, wanting to speak with Boba alone. From what he'd heard Boba's father wasn't very fond of how late Boba had been staying out. The last thing he needed was to get Boba in trouble when Boba was already upset. Finally, Boba looks over.

“What are you doing here?”

“I want to dance with you.”

Boba sighs, looking back away. “Leave, I’ll get in trouble.”

Anakin reaches out and grabs Boba’s arm, pulling him over.

“What happened to not living your life in fear?”

“It’s not like that. I’m a beginner, I’ll never be like them.”

“I don’t want you to be like them.” Anakin insists. “You’re better than all of them. Boba, I want to dance with you at Boonta Eve.”

Boba smiles a little at him, grateful for Anakin’s faith in him. He looks away despite it, sighing again. “We won’t win.”

“I just want to dance our steps.” Anakin squeezes Boba’s arm reassuringly, returning Boba’s smile. He’s so glad he was able to make things right. When they hear Jango call Boba’s name, they freeze. Jango comes around the corner of the house, scowling when he sees Anakin and shoving him away from his son.

“You get the hell out of here.” he pushes Anakin out into the street. Boba tries to insist that Anakin is just his dance partner but Jango won’t listen.

“What kind of dances are you doing this late at night?” he glares at Anakin. Anakin steps back onto the sidewalk, meeting Jango’s gaze.

“Pasodoble.”

“Then show us your pasodoble.” Jango crosses his arms.

“Fine.” Anakin walks back to the deck where the partygoers had been before they’d come out to watch Jango shove him around. As Anakin and Boba dance, people start to laugh, until finally Anakin stops.

“What? What’s so funny?” he demands, glaring. Jango just scoffs, taking off his jacket. He starts to dance, movements powerful and perfectly on rhythm. Anakin finds that he can’t stop staring- it's rare that he gets out-danced.

“Hot stuff here may be able to shake his tail feathers but he knows chicken shit about rhythm.” Jango crosses his arms, looking Anakin over. “I’ll teach you. You need it.”

“You’ll what?” Anakin can’t believe it.

“I’ll teach you how to dance like a real man. You have to dance with your heart, not your damn head.” Jango steps up.

“Where do you feel the rhythm?” he asks. Jango rolls his eyes when Anakin’s feet start to move, shaking his head.

“No. What did I just say about dancing with your heart?” he starts to beat out a rhythm on Anakin’s chest with his palms. Anakin takes a moment before starting to move his feet again, steps more assured as he follows the beat Jango sets. When Anakin has the rhythm down Jango starts to clap instead, having Anakin clap along with him. Soon they're dancing together, Anakin moving with more ease as Jango leads him. Jango smiles warmly at him when they finish.

“There. _That’s_ a pasodoble.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Anakin gets home that night he gets in a fight with his mother over the Boonta Eve grand prix, storming out of the room. He can’t stand to be around his family anymore, is little sister Ahsoka is the only person who isn’t upset with him for “throwing away” what he has. He barely stays at home anymore, and the more he practices the more he falls in love with Boba- he can’t believe he was such a numbskull before. One night he admits that he may have made a mistake about the rumba, pulling Boba close and kissing him.

As he practices with Jango and Boba, rumors spread in the federation about new steps. Sheev shuts them down as quickly as he can. He calls Shmi, Tahl, and Qui-Gon to his office to talk, insisting that Tahl and Shmi tell the truth to Anakin about where Anakin’s recklessness with lead.

Sheev catches Anakin in the studio one night. Anakin almost storms out but Sheev starts to talk about someone, holding the photograph of Shmi and her partner. Sheev explains that the man is actually Qui-Gon, but Anakin doesn’t believe it. His dad never danced.

“I know it’s hard to believe, seeing him today, but we all looked up to your dad.” Sheev hands Anakin the photo. “He was a star, once. He and Shmi were the best couple this country had ever seen. Qui-Gon had it all- looks, charm, confidence. He was magnificent, and he could dance any dance he wanted. I was his best friend, back in those days, along with Tahl, of course. He and Shmi had had it all before them, but something happened. Qui-Gon became a…selfish dancer, and he started improvising. Almost like yourself. I tried to warn him about what would happen if he tried to win Boonta Eve dancing his own steps, but of course they lost. After that, he vowed he’d never dance again.”

Anakin frowns at the photo as Sheev talks. This can’t be true…Qui-Gon had never been selfish, and he’d always cared about Shmi.

“This is why I’ve been so hard on you, Anakin. For Qui-Gon, you were his reason to live after it all went downhill. He’d always dreamed you’d win the trophy he never could, and for him to see you come so close only to throw it away? I…I fear we may lose him again.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Qui-Gon destroyed your mother’s career, we had to keep it from you. All I ask is that you dance with Obi-Wan and win Boonta Eve once, just once. Don’t you think your poor father has suffered enough? Doesn’t he deserve a little happiness?” Sheev gives Anakin a moment before patting his shoulder. “Of course, you do what you think is best. I know you’ll make the right decision.”


	9. Chapter 9

When the Boonta Eve grand prix comes, Anakin dances with Obi-Wan. There’s no enjoyment in it, though. He doesn’t smile, and his movements are almost mechanical. He just knows he can’t let his father down by losing the competition. Mace Windu dances with Maul, and Rex and Cody are dancing even better than they had before.

Anakin feels terrible when Ahsoka points out Boba to him, and he feels even worse when he and Boba make eye contact. He scowls when Cody says something about Boba being “back in beginners where he belongs.”

As he’s steered away to get changed, Qui-Gon tries to talk to him. Anakin tells his dad that he’s busy, walking away as he rushes to find Boba in the crowd of people- he doesn't have time for some story or for his dad to film him with that stupid camera. He finally manages to reach Boba, only to have Boba glare at him.

“You really are a gutless wonder. I can’t believe you.” Boba turns away from him, rushing to get back into the crowd. He can’t be around Anakin right now, but Anakin follows, trying to catch Boba. He tries to explain, insisting that it’s hard for him too.

“Hard?” Boba scowls. “How hard do you think it’s been for me? To get you to dance with me in the first place instead of shitting all over me because you didn’t think I could ever be close to good enough for you.”

“You don’t understand…”

“Oh, I understand. You’ve got Boonta Eve to win and I’m back in beginners where I belong.” Boba’s voice is cold and he shoves past Anakin to leave. Anakin accidentally bumps into his dad again, trying to tell his dad he can’t talk right now only to have his dad demand that he listen. Anakin stands still, surprised to hear his father shout.

While Qui-Gon explains that he never danced at the grand prix, that Sheev lied, Rex and Cody catch Sheev rigging the competition, telling Mace that he's set it up for him to win no matter what. They try to get Tahl’s attention to explain as Qui-Gon explains that Sheev convinced Shmi to dance with someone else when he’d suggested they try new moves. Shmi tries to get Qui-Gon to stop talking, trying to pull Anakin towards the dressing rooms to prepare for the next dance.

As Shmi and Qui-Gon argue about who was in the wrong, Anakin and Obi-Wan are called to the floor. Obi-Wan gets shoved on, standing there without Anakin. He calls for his partner, desperate, as the announcer makes the final call for them. Shmi shoves him towards the entrance to the dance floor, and when Obi-Wan tries to tug him all the way onto the floor, Anakin pulls away. He refuses to live his life in fear, rushing to find Boba again.

Anakin finds him about to leave with Jango, asking if he still wants to dance. When Boba says yes, Anakin beams, rushing back inside with his partner. While they change, Tahl pulls Sheev aside, demanding to know what he’s done. Sheev scowls at him, pointing to Mace and Maul.

“You see that? That’s the future of dance sport and no one can tell me otherwise! They dance federation steps and they dance them well, and on top of that the people love it! Nothing Anakin does out there will change anything, you hear me?”

As those words leave his mouth Anakin makes his entrance, sliding on his knees onto the ballroom floor wearing Jango’s silver jacket. The audience cheers as he lunges down, Boba coming beside him in a matching blue outfit. When they dance, it’s like it was always meant to be, the spotlight focusing in on them. The crowd cheers with each turn, and when Sheev tries to stop it Rex steps in, disconnecting the microphone. Ahsoka rushes into the audio booth and locks the door so no one can cut the music on the pair.

Anakin’s focus is solely on his partner, their steps effortless as they light up the dance floor. Finally, Sheev manages to unplug the power cable to the booth, walking to the microphone and reconnecting it to announce that Anakin and his partner have been disqualified, demanding that the leave the floor.

Anakin stares back at him in defiance, stepping back from Boba and bowing. As they’re about to leave, Qui-Gon begins to clap out a rhythm. Jango joins in and as more of the crowd follows Anakin begins to dance. He makes his way back to Boba, dancing with his heart. Obi-Wan is the one to finally step in and reconnect the power, and as the music floods back to life Anakin knows everything will be fine- win or lose, he has Boba in his arms and he couldn’t be more happy.


End file.
